


Art for reeby10's 'Like a Lamb to Slaughter'

by Limonium



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Tomarry Big Bang 2018, art for the tomarrybigbang 2018, tbb2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limonium/pseuds/Limonium
Summary: This is for reeby10~You can also find her intumblr!I hope you'll like it!!!





	1. Like a Lamb to Slaughter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Like a Lamb to Slaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975173) by [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10). 



> You can find my art [here](http://limonium-anemos.tumblr.com/tagged/juidoodledo). See ya!


	2. Like a Lamb to Slaughter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one!


End file.
